


诡辩的桌面游戏

by Flaureland



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaureland/pseuds/Flaureland





	1. Chapter 1

梗来自菲凡无差群【你是世界第一大笨蛋吗】  
群号721486629  
欢迎进群一起磕竹马组绝美爱情❤

本篇无差注意

＋＋＋

1180年，飞龙节。

正值狮鹫战前夕，加尔古·玛库大修道院的空气里透着一丝剑拔弩张的味道。训练场的刀剑相击声比以往任何一节都要热闹，玛努艾拉老师的医务室里，学生横七竖八躺了一地，一个串一个，几乎要满到对面汉尼曼老师的房间里去。

和紧张的气氛相较，金鹿级长库罗德就悠哉悠哉得过分了。别说进行强化训练，在训练场，连库罗德的一根毛都别想看到。整个白天，他就在大修道院到处乱逛，有时跑到食堂和别学级学生搭讪，有时又鬼鬼祟祟地在医务室查看伤员情况。如果要颁一个全大修道院最轻松的奖项，库罗德可以说得上是实至名归吧。

“喂，库罗德，再这么悠闲的话，我已经能看到狮鹫战惨败的结局了。”

金鹿教室里，莉丝缇亚抬起两个熬夜读魔道书读出来的大黑眼圈子，有气无力地对闲逛回来的级长说道。

“莉丝缇亚，侦查敌军情况也是取得胜利重要的一环哦。”库罗德俏皮地眨了眨单只眼睛，“哪个学级军心最高涨，各个学级的训练受伤情况，或者——哈，哪个学级因为熬夜倒下的人最多，都是值得参考的数据，先手进攻方的选择很有可能会影响到整个战局。被指责游手好闲，我实在是有些伤心呐。”

“是，是……”平时能偷懒就偷懒，现在也不得不被抓来营业的希尔妲翻了个白眼。

不过库罗德也并非完全是为了刺探敌情。为了避免芙朵拉再次卷入战争，大司教蕾雅选择刻意淡化学级之间的对立面，因而经常组织联谊餐会，不同学级的学生还可以并肩在圣诗会上大展歌喉。学级关系的融洽带来的结果之一是，学生中间总会流传着一些隐秘的逸闻。比如黑鹫学级的两位得力大将（男）之间有不可告人的情愫，又比如青狮学级某位情圣其实在床上脱了裤子就不行，等等等等。

消息灵通第一人，被誉为“窗外的倒吊者”的库罗德喜欢做的就是这种情报生意。用一个秘闻去换取另一个，比较人前人后的差异，借此发掘主人公不为人知的一面。库罗德向来喜欢观察人性，在狮鹫战前的这个时间点，到处搜罗趣闻更是舒缓紧张神经的好办法。

可惜，今天没有捞到什么有意思的情报，眼见着已经逼近十二点，大修道院的宵禁又因为作战在即，变得非常严格。虽然有时库罗德怀疑贝尔娜提塔可能是仓鼠精再世，但现在他也不得不  
回到宿舍做个家里蹲了。

本以为稀松平常的一夜即将过去，直到震动整个宿舍二楼的女高音忽地划破了整个夜空：

“希尔凡！！！”

正蹲在宿舍里研究战术的金鹿级长露出了然一笑：好戏来了。

宿舍二楼的走廊上，这位严谨、认真、高洁的见习女骑士英谷莉特， 正双眼冒火地拽着希尔凡的领子把他往自己房间外面拖。以浪荡出名的红头发青年一张俏脸上，赫然有一个新鲜的红掌印，两头发红，很是相映成趣。

“希尔凡，你要是再擅自半夜摸进我的房间，别怪我不客气！”

“喂，别说得这么大声啊英谷莉特！我只是想藏一下，藏一下！痛痛痛……任何一个女孩都不会想到我在你房间里的！我只是想躲一下啊喂！”

“你还好意思……！ 我受够了，不会再给你收拾烂摊子了，乖乖挨打去吧！”

咣当一声，英谷莉特把希尔凡关在门外。希尔凡仿佛看见命运的大门也残酷地对自己缓缓合上了。可恶，明天难道要顶着两个对称的掌印去上课吗？被英谷莉特这么一吼，自己头上可能还要加一个连青梅竹马都要下手的采花大盗的恶名。想到这里，希尔凡哭丧起脸来，转了个身准备另寻线路跑路，正好对上一旁吃瓜的库罗德。

“你看见了。”红发的骑兵挠了挠头，“啊，抱歉抱歉，打扰到你了吧？”

“那么大的动静，真是很难不注意到呢。”库罗德走过来，冲他摊了摊手，“只是一个建议。为什么不去帝弥托利或者菲力克斯房间里借住一夜呢？你们看起来关系很好。而且他们是正派骑士……我指相对。他们的房间对你来说或许是个安全的藏身处。”

“饶了我吧，为了半夜被女人追杀这种事，殿下会用怪力把我撕成碎片的。”希尔凡痛苦地呻吟了一声，“菲力克斯就更别想了，他会直接踢我一屁股墩。”

“啊，是吗。”

库罗德想起了以往听过的某一则剑圣与情圣之间的传闻，眯了眯眼睛。

“可是如果去贝雷丝老师房间求助的话，老师不介意我是想得到啦。只是，第二天你很有可能会被帝弥托利埋进温室当花肥。既然无处可去，去菲力克斯房间里碰碰运气如何？如果他把你踢出来了，你就来我房间吧。”

“啊？……喔，那我先去看看。谢啦，库罗德，改天我请你吃饭吧。”

希尔凡没空多想，他几乎已经能听到女子上楼时怒气冲冲的脚步声。库罗德在走廊的这一端目送着这位鬼鬼祟祟的青年，他正蹑手蹑脚地摸进菲力克斯的房间；惊呼声，怒斥声，踢屁股声，然后一切归于沉寂。

他当然不会让希尔凡借宿在自己的房间，因为他可以猜到这样的事实：

情圣不会从剑圣的房间里出来。

库罗德的嘴角微不可闻地弯了弯，转身回了宿舍。看来青狮子学级有趣的新闻，又多了一件。


	2. Chapter 2

＋＋＋

“要和我玩桌面游戏？”

希尔凡睁大了眼睛，棕褐色的下垂眼即便是包含惊讶的神色，也是含情脉脉的。

如果说，一个少女被库罗德牵着鼻子走是因为被他那闪动猫眼一样的眼睛蛊惑的话，那么为希尔凡倾心，则多半是沉醉在他琥珀般柔和，又如同晨露玫瑰一样浪漫的眼神里。金鹿和青狮子的两大俊男正在学生食堂联合用餐，此刻想必少不了同级生炽热的注视。

库罗德笑笑：“是啊，既然昨天我算救了你一命，还帮你保守了秘密。这么小小的一点要求不过分吧？”

当晚没有被菲力克斯赶出去，希尔凡也很惊讶。只是被他皱起眉头cei了一个脑瓜崩，外加用剑柄打了一下屁股罢了，对皮实的希尔凡来说不算什么。更出乎意料的是，原来只能睡地板的自己实在受不了背痛，摸到菲力克斯床上的时候，警惕的男人居然也没有把希尔凡踢下去，只是不满地嘟哝了几声，就默认让希尔凡抱着自己睡觉了。

小时候他经常抱着菲力克斯睡。那时他甚至还有个梦想，要一辈子都这么抱着香香软软的弟弟做好梦。可惜好景不长，原本害羞又粘人的菲力克斯越长越别扭，希尔凡再试图摸上床去，就会被炸毛的少年一脚踢下来。

不过希尔凡有这个自信：表面上再怎么不坦诚，菲力克斯骨子里还是黏他的，绝对。

想得远了，再来回答库罗德的问题，希尔凡舌头有些打结：“呃，是不过分啦……不过有点在意你为什么会提出这样的要求，这很奇怪，不是吗？”

“理由吗……想多交个朋友，算是理由吧？据我所知，整个士官学校里，只有你和我是最擅长桌面游戏的。说实在的，我很想看看你水平如何。两个高手之间的对决，想必大家也都很感兴趣——说不定，你的心上人也会来哦。”库罗德一副煞有介事的样子，刻意加重了最后几个字。

希尔凡当然知道库罗德在盘算什么。早在昨天他鼓动自己去菲力克斯房间躲藏的那一刻，这个看似只会花天酒地，实则内心明镜一样的男人就有所发觉了。他在试探自己和菲力克斯之间的关系——不明目的，不明动机。一般说来，希尔凡不太喜欢招惹库罗德一样精明的人，但现在虽然明知道自己被他纳进了计划的一部分，希尔凡却并不觉得反感。

不如说，心底被压抑的恶劣欲望正低语唆使他往里沉陷。

跟着他走……就能离菲力克斯更近一点。

“好……！就当是为吸引更多女孩的桌面游戏交流战吧！”希尔凡满怀期待地搓搓手。说话语气完全是他一贯轻佻的作风，但库罗德不用读心术也完全了然于胸的是，他意识里没有任何一个女人的影子。很显然，他在隐秘地期盼另一个人的到来。

这样就说得通了。

就像一只急着对心上人打开尾屏的孔雀，库罗德观察了一下沉浸在自己世界里的希尔凡，这么评价道。

两天后。

芙朵拉的桌面游戏可谓种类纷繁，上至贵族交游时时常玩的国王战棋，下至平民也乐于当做消遣的五子棋，近来又新出了多人扮演角色的剧本玩法，商店里贩售的游戏琳琅满目，数不尽数。库罗德偏好战术布局，希尔凡则极擅长语言艺术，为表公平，两人选择了异域传来的飞行棋作为比赛项目。两方交替投掷骰子，先让飞龙战队到达基地的一方为胜利——是运气，更是策略的博弈。

战场选择在钓鱼池前，任何一个学级的学生都可以自由地前来观战。这里波光粼粼，微风吹拂，场地也足够开阔，很适合下棋这样的雅事。高手之间的比拼自然非常吸引人，尤其大修道院中还不乏桌面游戏的爱好者，鱼池前一时人山人海，想挑到好的位置得提前来两小时。

只是不见那个人。

“嘿，希尔凡。光是下棋也太没意思了。我们来下个赌注怎么样？”

希尔凡收回有些失望的目光，语调还是一如既往的俏皮：“哦？有点兴趣。说吧，想赌什么？”

“如果你赢了，我告诉你一个有关帝弥托利的小道消息。只要知道这个，以后就不用担心来自他的生命威胁了。”库罗德神秘兮兮地一笑，“但是相对的，如果我赢了，你，希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶，要在大圣堂的正中央对大家披露你全部的情史。”

“这个笨蛋，可能要把整个大修道院的女性都表白一遍吧。”一旁看热闹的英谷莉特不禁吐槽。

希尔凡陷入沉默，一时有些不太明白库罗德的用意。显然，他的本意并非是要告诉自己王子殿下的秘密，如果真是这样，他大可不必这样大费周章。那如果，他的意思是要让自己去当众告白——

对菲力克斯。

不，当众告白这种事他绝干不出来。连怀揣着喜欢的心思都掩饰得小心翼翼，把自己伪装成狂蜂浪蝶才能自然地揽上他的肩膀。作为戈迪耶家被纹章束缚着命运的儿子，公开谈论希尔凡声名狼藉的过往不会使他哪怕有一丁点的不悦。他不在意，或者说大家讨论希尔凡的风流事正中他的下怀，他渴望的恰恰是被认定为一个水性杨花的浪子。

浪子不需要专情，浪子与男人无缘。虽然总有“希尔凡在床上不行”的谣言，但他没办法勉强自己去碰触那些女孩。他只想保护好心尖上的秘密——菲力克斯，就像小乞丐无比珍视地收好他唯一的碗。

这个赌注在他人看来又是何等轻飘飘。向来不注意名声的红发青年定然不会拒绝，大家都这么想。如果拒绝，反倒显得欲盖弥彰起来——他怕菲力克斯误会自己心有他属，虽然人家可能完全不会在意。希尔凡咬了咬牙，艰难地做着权衡，觉得自己迟早被库罗德算计得裤衩都不剩。

“成交。”

这世界上只有菲力克斯这几个字，能让希尔凡头都不回地往火坑里跳了。

看着青年扭曲得像是便秘的面容，库罗德狡猾地眨了眨眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

＋＋＋

毫无疑问，希尔凡输了。

如果不是在最后一掷的时候正巧瞥见菲力克斯的佩剑，希尔凡觉得自己还可以挣扎一下。  
两队的飞龙都差两格抵达终点，他认命般地看着自己因为紧张发抖的手掷出了一个1，而库罗德则轻轻松松掷出了一个2。

他本也可以掷出来的，游戏高手投出想要的点数是基本功。只是在看到菲力克斯身影的一刹，他的心就像陷入初恋的男孩一样狂跳起来。

一步之遥。

在搞什么啊，你这个笨蛋！希尔凡在内心无声地嘶吼起来。

“抱歉，运气稍微好了那么一点。那么希尔凡，我很期待你明天的表现哦。”

库罗德调侃一样地抛下这句话就走了，围观的人群也说笑着慢慢散去。只剩希尔凡垂着头，思考明天怎么样才能蒙混过关。

“喂，希尔凡。你该不会逊色得被一把游戏打趴下了吧。”瘦削的、清俊的人影凑了过来，是菲力克斯。他带着一如往常的不屑表情，细而长的眉毛不羁地挑起，开口嘲讽道。

但希尔凡清楚得不能再清楚了，这是专属于菲力克斯别扭的关心。

“真是惨败啊~”传说中的情圣把手枕在脑袋后边，露出明朗的笑容，“但是呢~有菲力克斯来安慰我，这一切都不算什么了。”

“少给我肉麻。”菲力克斯啧了一声，“愿赌服输，明天你打算怎么办？是你的话，那张名单应该可以从早上念到下午吧。”

希尔凡耸了耸肩膀，竭力表现出一副游刃有余的样子：“只能照办咯。不过，呐，菲~力~克~斯~~明天你可以来吗？我有点不安。有菲力克斯在的话，说不定我会更有勇气一些哦。”

剑士的表情有点怪异。“你？害怕？你这个蠢蛋，被那头山猪打坏脑子了吗？明天我约到老师训练了，没空陪你。而且你那点事情，大家都知道，不要背上不存在的包袱。”

近几节老师都很忙，约到她进行一对一比试更是难得。菲力克斯这样爱和强者切磋的人，应该不会放过这样的机会吧。

“开玩笑的~菲力克斯真是大忙人呢。好了，你也饿了，我们一起吃饭去吧，我请你吃激辣鱼丸。然后我们两个一起去街上搭讪女孩……”希尔凡搭上他的肩膀，刻意往前看，好让侧身的菲力克斯看不清他的表情。

夜已经很迟，大摆钟早已敲过了十二点，只有希尔凡宿舍的蜡烛还亮着。苦恼的青年正在昏暗的烛火下一个一个拟着名字：英古莉特的祖母，男扮女装的男人，关达尔卿家的小姐……名单很长，直到凌晨才勉强写完。

只有最后一个人的名字，希尔凡犹豫了很久。

F-E-L-I-X。

唯一有能力亲手终结这份名单的人。

他在一张空白的纸上一遍一遍写着他的名字，F-E-L-I-X。有时是亲昵得无法叫出口的昵称，写完再划掉。一张纸满了就换另一张，直到废纸篓里全部都是写满名字的纸，希尔凡的心也被菲力克斯占据得满满当当。

希尔凡眼眶有点酸。

该死，那个笨蛋，是海绵吗。吸了水就涨满整个胸口了。

仍旧是飞龙节稀松平常的另一天，希尔凡在大圣堂中央立定站好，清了清嗓子。来来往往的学生或多或少地都听说了昨天的比赛结果，纷纷对希尔凡抛来揶揄的眼神。

“被誉为青狮子的情圣的希尔凡！真好奇，他曾经和多少个女孩交往过呢？”

“照他脸上一星期一次的掌印频率，大概没有几十也有上百吧。”

帝弥托利来了，站在一旁，显得有些无奈：“希尔凡，你……”他知道希尔凡并非表现得那样素行不良，事实上，说他是四人组里最靠谱的哥哥也不为过。看到友人被这样公开处刑，又不是为他辩驳的时机，虽说希尔凡自己不介意，帝弥托利心里还是有些不太好受。

“别说了，殿下，我是自作自受。”希尔凡摇了摇头，嘴角随即弯上一个轻松愉快的幅度，向看热闹的人群飞了一个俏皮的眼神，“那么，希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶的情路故事要开始了，请感兴趣的各位听好了哦。”

希尔凡没有刻意去找菲力克斯在哪，可能他根本没有期待剑士会来。对菲力克斯来说，能够和老师比拼剑术是非常难得的机会。哈哈，他怎么会为自己放弃呢。

“啊，要从八岁那年开始说起吧。和各位以前有所耳闻过的故事一样，我是追求过英谷莉特的祖母。但是那时候我也不太明白追求是什么意思，只是想讨这位慈爱的老夫人开心罢了。于是我学着歌剧里的男主角，为她献上一束新鲜的玫瑰，真诚地对她说：‘夫人，我为你倾心，请你和我共度余生。’就像对女主角那样浪漫。啊，结果被整整笑话了十二年。”

“九岁的时候我父亲带来了三个要好朋友家的漂亮小女孩，我特别喜欢他们中间的一个，天天给她买零食吃，陪她玩，抱着她睡觉，哭的时候抱着哄啊~哄的，希望以后能娶她当妻子。结果后来发现他和另外一个漂亮孩子其实都是男的。虽然有点伤心，但还是坦然接受了。”并且惦记着他一直到今天，希尔凡没有说出口。

人群中响起一阵嗤笑声，有学生高声叫道：“希尔凡，原来你小时候就是情种！”

希尔凡只是笑笑，“谁知道呢？”

“十岁时候的那个男人啊……舞剑舞得很好看，去搭讪是难免的吧。饶了我吧，穿成那样，谁也认不出来是男的啊。别的就不太记得了。”

“哦，关达尔卿的女儿……很遗憾，什么都没做就被揍了一顿……”

“街角的多萝西？抱歉，只记得个名字，还打了我很痛的一个巴掌。别的记不起来了……”

人们渐渐散开了。九岁之后，希尔凡的故事没有想象中的有意思，或者说很多细节连事主本人都记不清。没有虐恋情深，没有风花雪月，只有不停地煽动，恋爱，弃之如敝履，被打，被打……白日漫漫，又何必在这里浪费时间呢？

“我还真是追求过很多人啊。”

名单快念完了，面对人群作鸟兽散之后空空如也的大圣堂，希尔凡叹了口气。

“你还算有自知之明。”菲力克斯靠在门边，日光投射下来的阴影把他整个人笼住，所以希尔凡一开始并没有注意到他。

“菲~力克斯？！”

太精彩了，如果有人能惟妙惟肖地画下希尔凡眼睛恨不得都瞪出来的神态，菲力克斯一定会奖他一柄好剑。

“怎么，你是不是以为我不会来？我把老师的训练推了，让山猪去找她，就为了来听你这胆小鬼叽叽歪歪一通无趣的故事。”剑客哼了一声。

希尔凡却开心得眼睛里都要笑出花来，宝石一样温润的双眼前所未有的发亮：“真不愧是随时随地都会挺我的人啊，菲力克斯。”

“搞什么，你这笨蛋突然……啧，行了，念完了吧。别废话了，现在陪我去训练，就当是我放弃和老师比剑的补偿。”

“等一等，菲力克斯。还有最后一个人。你要听吗？”红发青年的语调突然平和了下来，满怀期待地注视着他。

既然为了无关紧要的小事，他连比试机会都愿意放弃，就为了回应自己的请求……

那，就只试一次。心底的欲望蛊惑地轻语道。

“麻烦鬼……你念吧。我姑且一听。”

最后一个人吗？听起来重要性非比寻常。

说起来只是顺便听听，菲力克斯却发现自己本能地害怕从希尔凡嘴里吐出一个完全陌生的名字，这可能会让他们的羁绊不再是生命中第一重要。这感觉很微妙，但答案近在眼前，菲力克斯无法抗拒。

希尔凡再次走到圣堂中间，面对着彩窗折射的斑斓光芒，深吸了一口气再缓缓吐出，仿佛下定了极大的决心。被卷成一团的纸再次打开，英俊的骑士一字一句、极为虔诚地念着空白处不存在的内容，就像是在心底演练过了千千万万遍：

“女神在上，我要向您忏悔。十几年来，我凭着自己轻浮的喜好玩弄别人的感情，滋生出不知多少事端，不但总使别人烦忧，自己也因此无法获得爱情之神的眷顾，这是我该受的惩罚。”

“但也请女神体谅，这是事出有因。只因为我心真正的归属，是禁忌不可触碰的。但我无法停止对他的渴求，所以只能不停地转移注意力，向自己也向别人撒谎，借此掩饰自己的真心。”

“请您原谅。”

“同时，我也向您祈求眷顾，希望我也能拥有一次，光明正大追求真正爱情的机会。”

“我的心上人名叫菲力克斯·伏拉鲁达力乌斯，十几年前，我们曾在您的见证下约定过同生共死。”

“少年时我就对他暗生情愫，现在更是爱他胜过爱我自己。如果最终他不能接受这段感情，那就请女神保佑，愿他一生平安顺遂，开心快乐，找到自己的幸福。即便战死沙场，我此生也不留遗憾了。”


	4. Chapter 4

＋＋＋＋

菲力克斯不记得自己是怎么跑到训练场来的，他简直是落荒而逃。

“啊呀，菲力克斯原来也是会跑得那么快的人吗？”正要去做礼拜的梅尔赛德斯和剑圣擦肩而过，略有疑惑地望着他绝尘而去的身影，回身又看见希尔凡正默然地望着女神之塔顶端的天空。“啊呀，希尔凡，你怎么了？”

砰砰，砰砰……

如果心跳声有计速表，那菲力克斯一定可以在一天之内往返芙朵拉和鞑古扎。

难以平静的时候，剑士就会来训练场练剑。虽然当即逃走有些丢人，很有可能还要被嘲笑好一阵，但他已经顾不得了，再在希尔凡面前多待一秒，他就会像吹满气的气球一样嘭——地炸开。

什么九岁的时候就想娶自己当妻子……所以他就心心念念惦记了十几年吗，即使自己是男人？

这个——笨蛋！

用笨蛋这个词骂他太没有力道了。或许可以用愚不可及，脑袋进水……菲力克斯储存的骂人词汇有一千种，他可以换着花样地把别人的自尊心戳得没有一块好的地方，但最后只能轻飘飘地骂希尔凡一句“笨蛋”。

没出息。菲力克斯在心底啐了自己一口。

实际上，对剑圣表白的人数远远超出一般人的意料。青春萌动的少女心思总是很难揣测，可能专注于剑的男人在她们心里也特别让人着迷。总之，菲力克斯就算什么都不做，也会有源源不绝的女孩在训练场蹲守，或羞涩或奔放地和他告白。甚至还有一次，两个情敌还大打出手，毫不留情地划破了对方的脸。据说当天，“菲力克斯是我的男人！”“你配不上他！”的尖叫响彻云霄，只有本尊云淡风轻地接着磨炼剑技，仿佛一切与他无关。

“训练场的无情爱神”的绰号就这么传开了。有人说，青狮子学级的情圣实际上是菲力克斯，而不是假装情场老手的希尔凡，这话也是不无道理的。

菲力克斯当然没有接受她们当中的任何一个，他向来对女人不太感冒。作为受到良好教育的贵族的基本礼节，他也不得不收下许多礼物：无非是这两样，有时是玫瑰之类的鲜花，有时是女孩精心烘制的糕点。菲力克斯不爱吃甜的，也不爱摆弄花花草草。因此礼物一概拆都不拆，直接扔给希尔凡。希尔凡倒是每次都乐呵呵地嚼着腻人的糕饼，以及乐此不疲地把菲力克斯转赠给他的花装饰在自己房间里。

菲力克斯无目的地挥着剑，只来来回回想着——

拿走礼物的时候，希尔凡是什么心情呢？

嘭，咔。随着剑风掠过，训练用的人偶倒下。嘭，又一个。它们都仿佛张着嘴巴，和那些女孩一样咒语般呢喃着“喜欢你”，却让菲力克斯感到无比厌恶。说起来，连自己是什么样的人都不了解，她们只是爱着自我制造出的幻影。

轻易地说出喜欢这个词，本身就是一种亵渎。

听到那些女孩毫无负担地说着喜欢自己的希尔凡，又是什么样的心情呢……

“菲力克斯……冷静一下。训练人偶全都坏了。”

一只柔软的手伸了过来，温和地制止了当事人毫无意识胡乱劈砍的动作，是贝雷丝老师，她用眼神示意帝弥托利在一旁稍作等候。

“你的剑很乱。发生了什么事，可以告诉我吗？”

平时就不太坦诚的剑士显然没有和老师交流感情问题的准备，何况禁忌的恋情还是发生在他和希尔凡之间，太让人感到羞耻了。菲力克斯只是憋着摇了摇头。

在气氛陷入尴尬之前，金发有礼的王子殿下向他们迈上一步，轻轻对贝雷丝说：“老师，我来试试吧。”

“你知道了？”

等到他俩走到僻静的角落，帝弥托利开口就问。

“知道什么？！”

仿佛为了掩饰自己做贼心虚的事实，菲力克斯本能地使用了恶狠狠的语气，就像一只虚张声势哈人的猫。

“都这个关头了，稍微可以开始正视事实了吧，菲力克斯。昨天的事我听说了。看样子，希尔凡对你说了些什么，内容我大概可以猜到……”

“可恶，为什么我要听你这头山猪说教……！不对，难道你们本来就知道，只是一直瞒着我？”男人的怒意越发盛了，帝弥托利总是很容易踩中他的尾巴。

“不是我们瞒着你……是你太迟钝了，菲力克斯。”

“唔……！”被戳中痛处似的，菲力克斯鲜见地退后了一步。

“不管你们之间发生了什么……我们永远都是最好的伙伴，我也支持你的任何决定。只是，不愿意的话就去和希尔凡说清楚。虽然很痛苦，但对他来说是最好的解脱。”

菲力克斯很生气，但鬼使神差地忍住了，没有和帝弥托利打一架。直到咬牙切齿地走到宿舍二楼，剑圣才意识到，自己不是在生帝弥托利像老妈子一样说教的气，他是在气为什么这头山猪比自己发现得还早。

不，或许早就发现了。只是不愿意承认……罢了。

菲力克斯突然想起自己上一节来希尔凡房间的时候，还看到他正把自己不要的勿忘我小心地摆在床头。瓷瓶是温玉一样的白色，是贸易最盛的里刚领也不可多得的珍品；浅蓝色的花瓣饱满而水灵，枝条被仔细地修剪过，井水的味道也极为新鲜。

“用得着这么用心吗？不过是不要的花而已。”

“是菲力克斯送我的，我可舍不得丢～”

“而且。”

而且什么？

红发的少年笑得温柔，菲力克斯看得出来，那是发自内心的。

“蓝色的勿忘我，有特殊含义呢。”

希尔凡死活闭嘴不肯说，剑圣只好鬼使神差地去问了精通园艺的杜笃。菲力克斯显然不是会对浪漫事物产生兴趣的人，因此王子沉默的随从感到非常震惊。

“永恒不变的爱。”

达斯卡人艰难地、一字一字地吐出了这句话。菲力克斯顾不得这话从高壮男人嘴里说出来的违和感，径直被这微妙的含义瞬间烧红了脸庞。法嘉斯的骑士向来习惯用冷酷的剑和力量挥斩开荆棘，但面对情感问题的时候，他又退化成了那个不知所措的小孩子。

然后呢？没有然后了，或者可以说是自己选择不再有后续。他和希尔凡一切如常。

原来一味逃避的人是自己啊。

……菲力克斯发誓，绝不是在生自己的气。

……只有一点点是在气自己伤害了希尔凡罢了，就一点点。

啊，受够了，希尔凡这个——芙朵拉头号大笨蛋！

本要迈进自己房间的腿收住了步伐。男人越想越窝囊，径直走到希尔凡门前，一脚踹开了他宿舍的大门。房间里没有点灯，这时已是入夜，菲力克斯的视线骤然坠入一片昏暗。勉强聚焦起的双眼只能看见床上窝着一个颓丧的人影——希尔凡吓了一跳，同样因为光线的刺激而眯缝起了双眼。

“怎么是你。”看清来人的面目以后，希尔凡显得意外地平静，只是声音有些闷哑，往日精心打理的头发也乱糟糟的，就像正在法嘉斯最寒冷的深冬经历一场重感冒。

“怎么不能是我。我不能来吗？”抱着臂靠在门边，剑圣这么问道。他今天一定要找出个答案，希尔凡和自己都是。否则，任何神兵利器都将劈砍不开他们中间生出的隔阂。

“菲力克斯……你回去吧。和以往一样，你任何时候都可以来，但不是今天。”

“今天我要把话跟你说明白。”

“什么话？你的态度不是很清楚了吗，菲力克斯。多余的话就不用说了，我没有你想象中的那么坚强，经受不起更多的伤害。到此为止吧。”希尔凡嗤笑了一声，眼神空洞地偏过了头。琥珀般的眼睛被走廊蜡烛的光映得柔和而澄澈，紧抿的嘴角则带着所有的隐忍深陷在黑暗里。光影和面部线条结合得很美，但展品本人毫无生气。菲力克斯甚至有一种感觉，下一秒，他的竹马兼代理兄长就会像玻璃杯子一样啪地裂开。

残酷的荆棘在胸口肆无忌惮地伸出它的尖牙，紧紧缠住菲力克斯的气管——原来心痛感和窒息感相伴而生。菲力克斯皱起了眉，侧身把门掩上，坐到希尔凡床头，轻叹了口气。

动摇不堪的男人用自以为最温柔的语调说：“别总是自作主张……你总得给我一点时间。”


	5. Chapter 5

＋＋＋＋

希尔凡恍惚间以为自己听到了圣音。他几乎马上就要从床上跳起来，像以往一样对菲力克斯好一通撒娇，但他仍然不敢相信这是事实。菲力克斯居然会用这种语气和他说话？还有，给他一点时间是什么意思？

期待又害怕着答案，憔悴的红发男人话里半真半假，借此试探着剑士：“算了吧，菲力克斯，别被我带偏。我的情感不应该成为你的负担。你先回去，让我冷静一下，然后从明天开始，我们就当没有发生……唔啊！”

青狮子的情圣毫无防备，被剑圣一把抓住衣领猛地放倒在床上。后脑勺磕碰到床板，但没有预料的痛感，取而代之的是温热的触感和一声闷响，菲力克斯即使在盛怒之下，也仍然没有忘记把自己的手掌垫在他脑袋后边。

“混蛋，我说了，叫你不要自作主张！如果我走了，你就打算自己这样哭一夜吗？”剑圣居高临下地跨坐在情圣身上，扣住他的双手避免挣扎，细长而挑的眼睛拉进了距离，不悦地盯着他，就像审视猎物的猫。“然后明天一切照旧，这就是你的计划？胆小鬼。”

“我……不是胆小鬼。”希尔凡咽了口口水，显然还没有从突然被骑的震惊中缓和过来，或者说，他完全没有想到菲力克斯会对他做出这么亲密的举动。“回到原来的距离可能对我们来说都是最好的选择。”

“哈，希尔凡。”剑圣嗤之以鼻，“别以为我看不出来，你瞒不过我。你根本不想拉开距离，甚至觉得越近越好。你只是在害怕。”

“那你害怕吗？”希尔凡危险地眯起了眼睛，里面栖息着沉默的恶魔。“如果我告诉你第一次见面以后我就对你怀着不可言说的心思，九岁的孩子，爱情是什么尚且不懂，就想着要一辈子占有你，哈？可怕吗？”

“又或者，一个被纹章束缚命运的成年同性，为了接近你的亲密行为更加合情合理，人前人后都戴着花花公子的面具，玩弄别人的情感，就为了满足自己心底那点恶劣的渴求，扭曲吗？害怕吧？”

“对不起。”被连珠炮似的自我控诉噎住了一样，菲力克斯侧过了头，心虚似的，不再看希尔凡的眼睛。

他的睫毛真长真密啊，就像蝴蝶曾停驻在上面一样……眉毛这么秀气好看，就不要总皱着了。希尔凡想伸手抚摸他的眉眼，作为最后的亲昵触碰。但他的双手仍然被菲力克斯桎梏在头顶，不得动弹。

“你不需要道歉，菲力克斯。我没有强迫你接受的意思。好了，知道和你一起成长的人是多么阴暗以后，你可以满意地回去了。”希尔凡闭上眼睛，像被抽干力气一样喃喃道。

……

沉默许久，菲力克斯终于简短地做出了回应。

“不。”

“还有什么要说的？来，看看我们现在是什么样子。你明知道我对你的欲望。再这么撩拨我的话，你可能回不去了。我不介意和你共度良宵。”希尔凡只想尽快赶他走，他实在不能忍受把内心扒得赤裸裸的，让菲力克斯再往上划一刀。

“……你说的那些，我都知道，我不讨厌。”仿佛下了极大的决心似的，菲力克斯艰难地说出这句话，月光映照下，平素冷峻的脸庞现在泛着柔和的潮红。“你是什么人我还不了解吗。别把自己想得那么恶劣。哼……当然也别指望我会害怕你，你还早了一百年。”

“我喜欢一柄剑也会想尽办法占有它。如果要刻意压抑自己的渴求想必更辛苦……何况小的时候被你抱着，我喜欢那种感觉……包括现在也……不讨厌。”

菲力克斯和希尔凡的视线再次对上了，他发现对方的眼神热烈得像在燃烧。实在经受不起目光的炙烤，菲力克斯只得下移视线，转而盯着男人胸膛看。希尔凡穿着宽松的睡衣，因为刚才过于激烈的动作，露出一大片经受良好锻炼后线条流畅的胸口。剑圣登时烧了起来，目光简直不知该放哪里好。

“可恶，为什么我要说这么恶心的话……！但是你一副我不说就要自我放弃的样子，我就勉强说给你听吧。只说一遍，你给我听好了。”

“我洗耳恭听哦，菲力克斯。”希尔凡静静道。

“……嗯。还记得我们的约定吧，约好一起死的那个约定。对我来说，那就是和最重要的人立下的契约。我孑然一身，没有什么真正属于我的东西，只有这条命可以用来和你缔结最深的羁绊。”菲力克斯深吸一口气，“你总是保护我、照顾我。我比你小三岁，只好拼命练剑，也想有朝一日能够保护你，直到生命的尽头，我们一起履行那个约定。”

“你，英谷莉特和那头臭山猪，在我生命里扮演了很重要的角色。但你对我是特别的，因为我不会去憧憬他们两个的笑容。”

“你了解我，我能够理解思念和牵绊，但我没办法去解释爱情。这超出了我的认知……我解释不好。我为我的逃避，和对你不自觉地造成的伤害道歉。但这并不代表，你不是我生命中最重要的人。”

“我只是……不知道怎么面对。我不在意被你渴求，但不许你擅自逃走。以上。”

菲力克斯几乎是用坚强的意志支撑着说完了让他感到万分羞耻的话。剑士松开了希尔凡的双手，正翻身准备下床，却被男人一把从背后拦腰抱住。希尔凡高他一个头，身量和他比较起来也更高大强壮些。此刻被圈在红发骑兵的怀抱里，两人呼出的热气交缠着，显得分外暧昧。

“真是狡猾啊，菲~力~克~斯？一边命令我我不许逃跑，自己却先当起逃兵了呢。你说，我们中间，谁才是胆小鬼？”希尔凡恶作剧地把嘴唇贴在他耳朵旁边，每说一个字都要吻一次他的耳垂，甚至还诱惑性地吹了口气。

“你。”剑圣的语调一向平稳，但是只有希尔凡知道，他打了个激灵，从耳朵到脸一路都在发热，并且因为动摇得厉害而正在发抖。

像炸毛的小动物一样，真是可爱。

“是，是~菲力克斯说什么就是什么。可是不知道是哪位英勇的骑士，正被我抱在怀里瑟瑟发抖呢？”

“你这家伙，差不多够了吧，给我放开……！”菲力克斯又被踩中了尾巴，整个人几乎都要愤怒地跳起来。菲力克斯当然不是真生气，只是习惯性地反抗一下，他向来对自己格外宽容。

“抱歉，有点开心过头了，忍不住就想捉弄你一下。”情圣抱着剑圣，环着他精瘦的腰，满足地在他肩窝里深吸了一口气。坚硬的、伪装的外壳在一点一点剥落，只留下最柔软的部分。不管是恶劣的，隐忍的，还是关切的，温柔的，他感到自己的一切，都正被最了解自己的心上人全盘接纳。

无关纹章，无关家产，只关乎希尔凡。

“啊，我开心坏了，简直是在做梦——”

菲力克斯拿他没办法，只好不再挣扎，认命似的叹了口气。剑士有种错觉，幸福感实体化成了流动的甜蜜蜂蜜，快从希尔凡的语气里满溢出来。

“笨蛋吗。”

“是笨蛋你也别想反悔，谁让你爱我。”

“喂，我可没说……”

“那要来试试玩游戏吗。”熟悉而久违的戏谑语气在耳后响起，菲力克斯甚至感到有点怀念。“恋人限定，只有相爱的人才有资格玩哦。”

菲力克斯怎么会不了解希尔凡，他现在铁定没什么好心思。但现在，他居然也恶劣地想和希尔凡一起往下沉沦，直到地心。

他难得轻笑了一声：“呵，我等着。可别像输给库罗德一样输给我。”

“休想。”

希尔凡手下的动作比话语传达的速度更快。情圣宽大温热的手掌从菲力克斯制服的下摆探入，在他紧窄的腰间来回游走。暗黑的夜里，视觉被削弱到极限，其他的感官也被放大到极限。耳边炽热的喘息，希尔凡手掌的触碰和温度……偶尔恶作剧地轻搔一下剑圣漂亮的腰窝，怀里的男人就会全身紧绷得忘记呼吸。

“放松点，亲爱的。如果不喜欢，就直接对我说‘讨厌’，我会干脆地停手。”希尔凡啜吻着菲力克斯的耳垂，牙齿轻轻磨咬，带来令人酥麻的颤栗。

“只有这点程度的话，你可以趁早认输，希尔凡。”菲力克斯极力忍耐着异样感，听起来有些咬牙切齿。

“……哈。这可是你自找的，菲力克斯。准备好乖乖求饶吧。”明朗的红发青年忽地压低了声线，低沉克制的嗓音就像欲魔最危险的邀约。

脖子，锁骨，胸口。制服衬衫的三颗扣子被依次解开，剑士白皙的胸膛一览无余。粉色的乳珠因为暴露在微凉的空气里，瞬间挺立了起来，甚是可爱。希尔凡双手从背后绕过，拿捏住菲力克斯胸前的两点樱色，嘴唇一边在他肩颈处吮吻出青紫痕迹，手指一边揉搓挤弄着挺翘的乳尖。难以言喻的舒服感觉点起了欲望的火焰，让人颤栗的快感以十成十的力道席卷了大脑。清心寡欲的剑客从未被如此对待，情欲瞬间剥夺了他的理智。

“菲力克斯，你很敏感。”希尔凡低声笑着，亲了一口他的侧脸。

“哈——嗯……”菲力克斯顾不得回应希尔凡的调侃，压抑地喘息着，上身的衣服已经被尽数除去，光裸的身体在希尔凡的怀里难耐地扭动，臀和腰时不时蹭到他胯下的物件。看着整个人被欲望染成粉色的菲力克斯，是多么极致的诱惑——希尔凡觉得自己的意志力撑不了多久了，他想要他。

希尔凡一手捏住乳珠继续玩弄，一手向下，抚弄上菲力克斯早就被制服裤勾勒出饱满形状的炽热。菲力克斯受惊般地猛然一抖，被抽取空气一样发出极短促的几声呻吟，旋即长长地吐出一口气。

希尔凡心里一紧，停下了手上的动作。他在抗拒吗？

“菲力克斯，感觉怎么样？你不愿意，我就停下。”

“唔……哈……继续。”

“是。”

希尔凡再度握上男人胯下物件的时候，炽热和硬度却意外地褪去了一部分，手下还有些黏腻的潮湿。难道刚才……

“哈哈，菲力克斯～被我碰一下就射了。就这么喜欢我吗？”瞬间意识到发生了什么，爱心的洪流简直把希尔凡冲得头昏脑涨。心底喷泉般喷薄而出的喜悦，期待和幸福感充塞了他的整个心灵，男人就像某类大型犬一样亲昵地在恋人脖后蹭了蹭。

“再……废话就，哈啊，削了你。”菲力克斯脱力得言不成句，徒然疲软地亮出自己的爪子，毫无威胁可言。

“知道了，你想要更多，对吧？”红发热烈的青年语调里带着笑意，把恋人轻轻地抱转过来。剑士修长的双腿扣在骑兵的腰上，双臂环上他的脖子，尾羽一样密而翘的眼睫上挂着承受不住快感而带来的泪珠，唇瓣微微张开，轻轻喘息着。“那，我要吻你了哦。”

可恶的希尔凡并没有选择直入敌营，反而像慢镜头般一点点拉近他们的距离。菲力克斯难耐得甚至觉得过了一个世纪。高热的呼吸缓缓逼近，少年竹马一双桃花眼睛生得动人，深邃又澄澈的目光没有离开过他一刻。菲力克斯知道，希尔凡在虔诚地注视着自己的整个世界——他的视野里没有别的，只有纯粹的自己的倒影。

两人垂下眼帘，唇齿相交。

和冷兵器打交道多了，菲力克斯想不到世界上还有这么温热柔软的物事。希尔凡的唇比自己生得饱满一些，亲吻的时候像坠进一团阳光晒过的棉花，专属少年的气息充塞整个口腔，明朗而柔和，就像希尔凡本来的色彩。他本就是时刻让人感觉温暖和安心的人，就算压抑得不能自已，还一直为自己着想，尽全力秉持基本的界限——

对如此温柔的怀抱感到憧憬和依恋，是爱情吗？

这一刻如此短暂，但想和他并肩前行的时限是永远。这是爱情吗？

舌尖探进口腔，热烈地卷住菲力克斯，与他极尽交缠。男人霸道地吮吻着，两人忘我地交换着唾液与不得叙说的情愫，满溢的思念，错过的时光，和交融的液体一起从唇角丝行线缠，滴落而下。

不要再回头看……

不，有你的话，我再也不需要回头看。

希尔凡一只大手托住菲力克斯的后脑，不断地加深这个吻，简直要把自己嵌进菲力克斯的里面去。空气被不断地攫取，高热的交缠让呼吸变得困难，菲力克斯已经丧失了思考的能力，只想从男人的怀抱里挣脱一会，否则他很可能会窒息而死。

“哈，哈啊……啊……”勉强从希尔凡亲吻的桎梏中解脱出来，菲力克斯喘息着靠在男人的肩上，“你这家伙，嗯……啊，是要，哈，谋杀吗……？”

“小心我，哈，唔……”

所有的话被希尔凡的嘴唇堵了回去，双目迷离的剑士被温柔地放倒在床上，骑兵欺身而上，男人强壮身躯造成的威压让他无处可逃——又是新的一轮旖旎交缠。趁恋人正被吻得神魂颠倒，希尔凡褪下了他碍事的制服裤，双手揉捏着菲力克斯结实的臀瓣。剑圣发育良好的家伙早就又抬起头来，在空气中微微颤抖着，很是可怜。

“菲力克斯~你看我这么辛苦的份上，可以进去你里面吗？讨厌就直说哦？”希尔凡撒娇摇尾一般地向菲力克斯讨取特别奖励，动作轻柔地来回抚动着菲力克斯胯下，手指玩弄着囊袋，似有若无地蹭过敏感点。

“进去……哪里？”菲力克斯有些不解，他的理智都快被火焰烧尽了。语气褪去了一贯的不耐烦，此刻反倒显得无邪可爱。他甚至怀疑希尔凡偷偷学了什么旁门左道的魔法——反抗无效，只能随波逐流地跟着希尔凡点起的欲望走。

“这里。”菲力克斯感觉到自己的双腿被打开，最隐秘羞耻的地方被男人爱怜地来回抚弄着。

一根手指。

被无法忽视的异物感刺激到神经，菲力克斯远在千里之外的神智终于被拉回了一些。他本能地为被侵入感到恐惧，挣扎着要挣脱男人的禁锢。

“喂！那个地方，不行的吧……！”

“我不会伤害你。说讨厌，我就放手。”感受到男人的抗拒，希尔凡并没有停止动作。手指在菲力克斯内部辗转按压，感受肠壁的炽热和肠肉的纹路。身体倒是很诚实……对自己的到来相当欢迎呢。

两根手指。

菲力克斯绝望地闭上了双眼。

希尔凡真恶劣……他明知道，自己怎么可能对他说讨厌这个词？

男人隐秘的下面被竹马修长的手指进进出出，巨大的羞耻感铺天盖地向菲力克斯席卷而来。慢慢地，不适和被异物侵入的感觉从菲力克斯的感官舞台上退场，难以言喻的奇妙感觉在全身蔓延开来。渴求，躁动，希望有炽热的东西充满自己……剑圣想刻意挥开浪漫淫糜的想法，但此刻他就像逃兵一样溃不成军。刻意压抑自己的呻吟，整个世界却充斥着抽插时肠肉和手指交缠的声响，他觉得自己已经来到精神崩溃的临界点。

三根手指，可以了。

希尔凡把自己早就叫嚣不堪的巨物顶在入口处，向恋人做最后一次确认。

“我要进去了，亲爱的……你还有最后一次选择的机会。”

“哼，我……不拒绝。”

“哈哈……”希尔凡笑得肩膀耸动，生命中他从没有一刻这么轻松愉快，“逃跑的机会，我给足你了。”

“你是我见过最可爱的人……见到你的那一刻，我心里就只有你了，再也容不下其他人。”

“我爱你，菲力克斯。”

“既然这样，坦然接受成为我的人的命运吧。”

“哈啊！”超出承受限度的刺激让菲力克斯放纵地呻吟出声，尾调上扬，低沉的声线蕴含着别样的妩媚。

预料中的炽热和胀大进入了隐秘的禁区，一寸一寸地在自己体内开疆拓土。难以形容的充胀感和撕裂感几乎要让菲力克斯丧失呼吸的力气，只能无意识地摇动着腰，窒息着发出难耐而忘情的声音。

“啊，嗯……希……尔凡……哈……啊！”

希尔凡同样也不好受，自己对菲力克斯渴求的忍耐已经到了临界，剑圣动摇不已的呻吟声更是像小猫的爪子一般煽动着希尔凡的色情心。但未经人事的男人里面实在是太紧致了，不好好让他习惯的话，他无比珍视的宝物一定会受伤。

“不要乱来，菲力克斯。我可是忍得很辛苦啊。”红发情圣的声音再低了一度，是暴风雨前危险的警告。

“别那么……哈，小心翼翼。啊……按你想做的来。”

不行了。

这是希尔凡的理智发出的最后一声哀鸣。

脱离锁链束缚的野兽的力量是可怖的，何况这头困兽被关在笼子里有十来年的时光。一旦所有的不甘、嫉妒和压抑的业火得到发泄，就注定要把打开笼子的人和野兽一同烧成灰烬。

——这样他们生生世世都会在一起。

男人大开大合地干着身下承欢的恋人，胯下的粗壮大幅抽出，再用最大的力度一贯而入，娇嫩的肠壁被冲击得发出渍渍的哀鸣，但很快就被精壮肉体互相拍击的啪啪声盖过。菲力克斯头一秒还觉得内里空虚，下一秒简直要被希尔凡的那家伙给贯穿，身体随着男人的冲击而大幅度晃动。

好热，好烫，被侵犯的快感如此强烈，他简直像是从内到外全都被希尔凡填满了。

“哈啊，太深了……啊……”

菲力克斯简直不知道自己在说什么，情色的红潮从眼角蔓延开来，生理性泪水顺着他的脸颊滚下。床沿的床单已经被男人抓得不成样子，往日总显得不耐的眼睛此刻盈满了泪水，映得红茶色调的眼瞳灼灼发亮。

……真美啊。希尔凡眼神一暗。

菲力克斯感到自己体内那个巨物又猛地胀大了一圈，刚要出声惊呼，又被情圣一个深吻堵住了所有的话语，只能带着哭腔呜呜地控诉。希尔凡一边把紧攥床单的手指轻轻掰开，和自己十指相扣，一边用另一只手把剑圣的双腿掰开到一个更大的幅度。柔软如绸缎一样的蓝黑发散乱在枕头上，沾着菲力克斯喘息的唇里流出的涎水；胯下的茎身昂然挺立着，从泉眼处流出情色透明的液体，和交合处阴茎带出来的肠液混在一起流过菲力克斯的股沟。秘密的穴口在眼前一览无余，禁欲的男子对自己大开双腿，任自己操干，光是这样就让希尔凡眼里充血。

“啊……！哈，啊……”希尔凡敏感地发觉，进攻到穴道的某一点的时候，菲力克斯色情的小穴会把自己热情地吸得更紧，而可爱可怜的恋人也浑身颤抖起来。心领神会地，情圣把进攻的方向一转，用硕大的炽热在那部分肠壁周围辗转碾压起来。

“希尔凡！哈……快点……就那边……别耍坏了，干我……”菲力克斯觉得痒而骚动，是从身体深处升起的骚动，这让他更加难耐地挺起了腰，两粒乳珠硬得不能再硬。只有希尔凡的肉棒能满足他……他渴求男人的冲撞，渴求和他进行极乐的交合。

“如你所愿，菲力克斯。”

情圣以最快的速度和最强的力道进攻那一点，剑圣登时被洪水猛兽一般的快感淹没，骚动感化成了一汪春水，酸麻和快感的水流裹挟着菲力克斯不断往下沉沦。男人的肠壁灼热地收得极紧，留恋地绞着希尔凡的肉棒，不让它有任何逃走的可乘之机。

“哈，哈啊，啊……”剑士的肠壁痉挛抽动起来，屁股情不自禁地摇动，失去了对手上力度的控制，指尖在希尔凡背后划出数道红痕。他马上就要高潮了，他要希尔凡和他一起高潮——男人下面的嘴正急不可耐地要啜吸出希尔凡的精液。

“唔……哈！”希尔凡也已经到了极限，被菲力克斯的诱人小穴猛然一吸，纵是再坚强的意志也得立刻缴枪投降。炙热白浊的液体射出，浇灌在娇嫩的肠道里，引得身下人猛地一缩；因为这样的动作，两人交合处漏下了一些精液，顺着剑圣白皙的大腿根色情地流了下来。

希尔凡一脸满足的笑容，本就俊美的面容因为褪去了有限的阴郁，更加明朗起来。满心温柔的男人用手指理了理菲力克斯鬓边被汗浸湿的乱发，小心翼翼地把发丝夹到耳后，在剑圣的眼睛上落下了虔诚的一个吻。

“哈。我此生无憾了。”

“累了吧，菲力克斯。我们一起相拥着进入梦乡如何？”

一头红发乱糟糟的情圣没有想到的是，剑圣睁开的眼睛里没有半分倦怠，眼瞳像是光魔法的核心一样灼灼发亮——是准备扑食的猎豹的眼神。

“你倒是说说看，我这样怎么睡？”菲力克斯轻声道，把希尔凡的手引向自己胯下的肉棒，出人意料地，那里仍然挺立而炽热。

希尔凡脑袋里轰的一声，被这么一番操干，菲力克斯不是和自己一起高潮了吗？但他居然没射……是自己的水平问题？

手足无措的情圣难为情道：“那我再帮你……”

菲力克斯的态度很明确。男人反客为主，再次跨坐在情圣的腰上，眯起眸子盯着他，细长的眼睛几乎收成一线，直截了当地拒绝了这个蹩脚的建议：“我自己来。”

两人相接的皮肤上都渗出了一层薄薄的汗。希尔凡还在消化菲力克斯话里的意味：喂，自己来是什么意思啊？！

用剑的人以敏捷取胜，自然动作要比希尔凡脑子想得快一些。像正在猎食猎物的某种大型猫科动物，菲力克斯毫不犹豫地张嘴咬上了希尔凡的咽喉，他在宣誓自己的主权。男人的牙齿很尖，在脖颈四处又咬又舔，温热的唇齿带来的痛感和快感并存。希尔凡享受的同时也毫不怀疑，自己明天就得穿上高领毛衣，否则整个青狮子学级必然会陷入大动荡中。

菲力克斯一路向下，整个人伏在高大枪兵的胸膛上，又衔住了他的乳尖，报复式地辗转舔碾着，惯握兵器的右手还不忘照顾另外一个。菲力克斯的手修长而漂亮，指尖因为长期训练有些粗糙，带了一层薄茧。希尔凡觉得这简直要了他的命，禁不住疼痛和愉悦的双重刺激，高挑的男人也忍不住闷哼出声来。

“哈，菲力克斯……你怎么做到的？”情圣的手掌穿过他柔软的发间，托住他的后脑，好让吮吻更紧密激烈一些。剑圣虽然笨拙，却也卖力地舔弄着希尔凡的乳头，发出咕叽咕叽的淫糜水声。

“我说了，你缺乏训练。总是偷懒，就是这样的下场。”菲力克斯含混不清地说。

“啊~是吗，菲力克斯~？可是我不觉得这是噩运哦。”

“随你怎么想，反正你今天逃不了。”

“哈，只有傻子才会从自己期待已久的恋人怀里挣开，你说是吧？”希尔凡显得非常游刃有余，但事实上，因为对疼痛刺激的特别偏好，他的欲望又开始躁动起来了。今天让菲力克斯当一回主动方也不错……他不介意再次和他共享欢愉。希尔凡舔了舔嘴唇，趁机摸了一把菲力克斯的腰。

“……哼。”菲力克斯哼了一声，不再搭理他，继续着嘴上的动作。他不擅长情人之间的调情，弯弯绕绕的让人头痛。不过希尔凡刚刚那样对他也不坏……菲力克斯现学现卖，笨拙青涩地做着前戏，虽然仅次于山猪的力量让希尔凡时时吃痛，但恰好满足了情圣某种恶劣的性癖。只能说，情圣和剑圣是天造一对，地设一双吧。

希尔凡很快又硬了。菲力克斯正在他腰间留下吻痕，略长的头发披散下来，不时搔过他勃起的顶端，让他心痒难耐，茎身火热地在菲力克斯胸口颤动撒娇。

“菲力克斯……”青年好看的眉毛皱起，表情有些难受，下垂的狗狗眼更添几分可怜。“我那里好难受。帮帮我吧，好吗？”

“没空。”菲力克斯头也不抬，直截了当的拒绝。

“好吧……”是预料之中的答案，希尔凡垂下了眼睛，神态有几分落寞。菲力克斯愿意亲近他已经让他不可置信，为什么人是如此贪心的动物，总在得到一些东西后渴求更多？

“可恶……！为什么要露出那种表情？真是受不了。”

“好好感受吧，就当是安慰你……就这一次。”

希尔凡瞪大了眼睛，仿佛正在遭受他二十年人生中最大的冲击——自己的肉棒被菲力克斯一口含进嘴里。温热的口腔和紧致的小穴比较起来，是不同层次又同样剧烈的快感冲击。男人发育健硕的龟头对菲力克斯来说有些困难，他小心翼翼地收好自己的牙齿以免伤到希尔凡，一面努力地把希尔凡的肉棒吞吃下去更多。口腔被深入的不适让他潮红未褪的眼角又挂上了泪花，剑圣却没有半分退后的意思。

“啊…啊…菲力克斯…好棒…！还要……更多……”希尔凡舒服得仰起了头，像渴水的鱼一样大声喘息着。菲力克斯的牙齿在他茎身上似有若无地划过，略显粗糙的指尖摩挲着根部和囊袋，隐约的痛感和快感一起交织着，冲击希尔凡最敏感的兴奋点。

“啊！”随着一声尖锐而短促的男人的媚叫，希尔凡浑身颤抖着，又在菲力克斯嘴里射出一大片白浊。剑圣显然对被射在嘴里的事实感到不满，紧皱着眉头，把希尔凡的脸蛋掰过来，舌头强行探入口腔和他的舌尖相缠，恣意分享一个充斥着自己精液味道的吻。乳白色的液体不断地从他们双唇间泄露出来，淋淋漓漓地坠落，隐没在散乱不堪的被单间。

扩张，进入，冲撞。菲力克斯学东西一向很快，和希尔凡的情事更是易如反掌。他双手扣住希尔凡劲瘦的腰，仰着头闭紧双眼，下身在他的小穴里肆意搅动，希尔凡浑身酸软，被怪力的剑圣操干得不成人形，只看得见他抬起的下颌的优美线条以及汗水滚落喉结时的性感瞬间。良夜寂静，红发男人双腿缠在菲力克斯腰上，把敏感点往他肉棒前端送，丝毫不压抑自己的喘息和呻吟，就像要向全世界大声宣扬菲力克斯和自己正在共度良宵一样。

“菲力克斯……哈啊，再进来一点，插那里……对……哈啊啊啊……”

“啊啊，别停……”

“菲力克斯……”

被恋人煽动得不能自已的剑圣一边极力抽插，一边轻轻拍了一下希尔凡的屁股，“你这家伙……哈啊，是不是，太放荡了点……？”

“只对你这样，菲力……克斯。我爱你。”

“嗯，我也是。”

距离那晚荒唐的恋人游戏已经过去好几天，训练课上菲力克斯和希尔凡依旧双双告假。狮鹫战近在眼前，青狮子两员重要战力的缺失让贝雷丝有些心焦。只是让她不甚明白的是，本该认真督促他们两个训练的级长此时却极力阻止老师去宿舍探望他俩。

“发生了什么？”

贝雷丝眼神中充满不解。

帝弥托利的笑容一下有些僵硬，只是结结巴巴地解释道：“呃，他们都被咬了，一个被猫咬，一个被狗咬……可能。所以他们需要充足的……休，休息。我替希尔凡和菲力克斯保证，他们会在狮鹫战之前归队，老师就让他们在宿舍静养吧。”

“是巧合吗？”

帝弥托利不但无法回忆那惨烈的一夜，现在还没脸面对纯洁无知的老师。他认命般地轻咳了一声，用近乎哀求的语调说道：

“老师，别问了，求你了。”

至于情圣和剑圣开始在学校成双入对出现的传言，则又是后话。没人知道为什么惯来独行的剑圣能容忍情圣在身边叽喳吵闹，也没人知道为什么花花心肠的情圣最近只专心于剑圣一人。

一日将近尾声，芙朵拉的落日辉煌而热烈。士官学校陆陆续续下课，学生们也三三两两地散了。希尔凡和菲力克斯并肩走了出来，趁四下无人，红发骑士俏皮地向黑发剑客讨了一个吻。

“哎呀哎呀，真是知道了不得了的事情呢。”

望着他们被灿烂日光镀上的背影，菲力克斯的影子也回敬了一个吻给希尔凡的影子。

靠在走廊的库罗德意味深长地笑了笑。

“就算是训练场的无情爱神……也会有对骑士动心的一天啊。”


End file.
